Life ,Destiny and Desire of Murtagh
by hellotoyou
Summary: This is the whole story of Murtagh from the beginning .When I mean beginning , I mean from the day he is born till the very , very end . People who think Eragon gets too much of attention might like this. This is the story of Murtagh's Desires and Destiny
1. The beginning

Thanks for getting past the summary . I hope you enjoy the story . Please read and review.

Ch 1 - Beginning of Life

"The stars are winking at you my son. If you would just open your eyes and see them. Well I can't hurry you can I? It has just been a few hours after you were born in Alagaesia." The gentle voice of Selena seemed to be ringing in his ears.

The little baby who was wrapped in the finest cloths in the whole of Urubaen cuddled closer to his mother in her caring arms .He made a little grunting noise. He was about a foot long with pale skin .Jet black hair already started growing on his little head .It was impossible to tell the color of his eyes, since he still didn't open his eyes, yet.

Apparently he has been sleeping, yet to know that he was the first descendent of the Forsworn and yet to know that he was the heir of Morzan .Yet to know that he was unlucky or lucky. Yet to know that he was blessed of cursed. He cuddled in his loving mother's hands, away from the world, away from Morzan.

Selena stood holding her son in the balcony of Morzan's quarters in the castle in Urubaen. The stars were twinkling above them. The warm wind brushed against their faces, but everything went cold when someone looked at the bare castle, for it only held innocent prisoners, ungrateful nobles and evil magic , rulers and riders. This did not bother Selena for she was holding a bundle of happiness in her hands.

She stretched out a pale thin hand to take out the little thumb that her child was sucking. She gave a gentle pull, but the finger didn't budge. She gave a little more forceful pull and the finger came out. The baby sensed the change and gave a little scowl with his little closed eyes and put the finger right back in.

" My, you are a bit arrogant-" Selena said stroking his hair. " And a bit grumpy too, might also become adamant for sure " with a little smile she said, " Well, all the same"

" Selena come inside, we need to talk!" growled a grudging voice

" Coming Morzan, just a few minutes"

She sighed

" He might want to discuss another mission, since I'm a Black Hand" she indicated her little sleeping son

The little baby moved his arms and caught his mother's hand that was stroking his head and he gave it a little pull.

" Surely you can't come along with me, you're so small, barely a day old. I'm not sure whether you even understand right now. What will the other maid servants say when they see me talking to a sleeping infant? I think the pressure is getting high on me. What will the people call you when they see you? What will Morzan call you? In fact what will I call you? Dear me, I didn't give you a name yet, have I?"

"Lets see…" she stopped stroking his hair and started thinking. She gazed at the distant twinkling, dark horizon. Meanwhile, the baby slowly started opening its eyes .It revealed his innocent, watery, striking gray eyes. He gave a soft groan and fixed his eyes on his mother. Staring at her with wonder and not bothering to stop his sucking his finger. Selena looked down at him when he made the noise. She was clearly startled by his eyes.

" You finally opened your eyes and look how handsome you are-", she bent closer to him "- unlike your father that is" She forced down the urge to laugh .He seemed to be smiling at her.

" I better think of a good name that suits your handsome face"

"guuuuuuuuuuuuuurrcrcrcrc" responded the little baby laughing with his finger in his mouth.

" Sorry I didn't catch that, but if you suggested that as your name, it might be a bit too long"

She looked at the horizon again and spotted one of the stars moving across the sky with great speed. After a few seconds it disappeared into the horizon. She never had seen anything like that before. It seemed like a miracle to her. Only one word explained what she saw. A word she made up, but it sounded right to her.

"Murtagh" she said softly, still looking up at the sky.

"Gooooocrcrcrcr" the little baby said with a twinkle in his eyes and a smile spread upon his face with a little thumb in the middle.

Selena looked down again

" Murtagh" she said a little more loudly and the baby started giggling .She beamed at him.

" So your name is Murtagh, isn't it?"

" SELENA COME DOWN, DON'T KEEP ME WAITING!!" Morzan cried again with his grinding, harsh voice.

"Coming Morzan!!!!" shouted Selena, whose voice was much more pleasant.

" Shall we go down Murtagh?

The word 'Murtagh' gave her satisfactory feeling inside her at she felt like saying it over and over again.

The baby blinked just one eye at his mother.

"Did you just wink at me Murtagh?"

"I'M WAITING!!!"

Before Selena could ask the question again.

Murtagh closed his eyes again and cuddled closer to his mother, his loving mother, the only person in the whole of Alagaesia who loved him, the only one who cared for him.

Selena sighed.

"Well let's start walking down, my proud son Murtagh"

She started walking down the staircase , expecting the worse.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Murtagh - this is so humiliating ! will you please stop !

author -no way , and i'm not even in the good part .

Murtagh - Why don't you do this on Eragon?

Eragon - hay !!!!

Murtagh - How am going to live with this ? o_0

Selena - Stop bickering Murtagh . I liked you better when you were a baby .

author - Wait till Nasuada reads this .

Murtagh - I'm out of here !

thanks for reading

read and review


	2. Preparation for Departure

Thanks for hanging on to the story and thanks for all of you who reviewed (you know who you are :) )

I hope you enjoy the story. ( sorry its shorter than the last one )

Preparing for departure.

"I'm at your command, Morzan" Selena made a quick bow holding baby Murtagh in her hands. He woke up and was stirring and whining.

"What took you so long? Who were you talking to, the little critter in your hands?" Morzan eyed the little bundle in her hands.

"His name is Murtagh!" Selena said as fiercely as she dared, fearing the consequences.

"Oh, the little insect got a name eh?" Morzan said in a bored voice .He was obviously drunk.

" Is this why you called me here?" Selena tried to remain calm but she was losing it.

The room was unnaturally chilly and all the windows were closed. The room was lavishly decorated, but all Selena noticed was her upcoming fear, little Murtagh crying and her drunken husband who was sitting carelessly on the couch.

" This might be little hard for you _dear_ Selena but you have to do what your supposed to do"

Selena could feel her heart beat. _Please not that, please no._

" You need to go on another mission as a Black hand. Go to Dras Leona and get the special Siethr oil for the Razac. I don't know how you'll do it but I will need it in another two weeks" Her heart eased_. It's just a mission, but what about Murtagh?_

" What if I don't do it"?

" And why will you not do it?"His anger rising .

"Maybe because I may have to look over our new born child!"

" You mean the little critter right?"

" Stop calling Murtagh a critter and just know that I will not continue your missions anymore, not until Murtagh is old enough to look after himself!!"

" ENOUGH! if you don't go on this mission I will not hesitate to feed _your_ precious son to the Razac"

Selena felt tears in the back of her eyes, but her anger was steadier. Her fear came true.

" Who will look after him?"

" That is none of your concern, I will give him to a nurse. You will go on this journey tomorrow and you will be handing your precious _Purrtag _at dawn!"

Selena scowled hard at Morzan and left the room at once holding Murtagh tightly in her hand. _There is nothing else to argue about . Wthat is done is done_. She went to the castle's garden, the only place in the entire Urubaen she thought as peaceful.

She reached the castles grounds. The stars were dimming and dawn was approaching. She went to a nearby bench. Murtagh was gazing at everything with wonder, little he knew about the dangers he and his mother were facing. Little he knew that he his going to leave her.

"How will I ever leave you? I couldn't even spend a whole day with you " A few tears rolled down her eyes. Murtagh just beamed at his mother, just wondering, only wondering about the rolling water coming out of his mother's eyes. " A beast of a father you have. How could he even think of feeding you to crooked birds?" She brought him closer to her face and hugged him. " I'm going to leave you tomorrow to some nurse who least cares even if you die, while I will be happy to give my life for your safety"Weak strokes of sunlight escaped the horizon.

"Why doesn't Morzan understand? Just know this Murtagh, you will never become your father, you will never, you will not become a beast like your father. When you come of age, it would be the best if you leave Urubaen, leave your father, leave Galbatorix and fight them, fight them for your mother and fight them for Alagaesia. Your mother would be very proud of you, very proud indeed if you do something like that. But whatever you do you will always have my blessing. You will always do…." Murtagh steadily gazed his mother from her arms, drinking every word she said.

Selena moved closer and kissed him on his forehead. " I love you " Did he know that his mother was the only one who cared for him truly? Did he know that the moments he was spending in his mother's arms were one of the safest in his entire life? Did he know that he is going to leave her? Did he know his fate after this?

Selena walked into a nearby gardener's cottage. She went in with her son, it was a gloomy place, tools scattered everywhere, mud on the utensils, molding furniture but this place was a bit warm or rather warmer than Morzan's quarters. In a corner was a man with a crooked nose and graying hair.

"Brom, are you there? I need you to do a favor"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Murtagh - 'Purrtagh' thats what you called me? :/**

**Morzan - You know . Purr rhymes with Murr .**

**Murtagh- o_0**

**Morzan- Fine I wasn't thinking too clearly at that time .**

**Eragon - Hey '_Purrtagh'_ want to purrrfect our blading **

**Murtagh - quit it eragon and don't make me tell everyone your little secret **

**Eragon- Little Purrtagh wants his momy?Does momy love little Purrtagh**

**Selena - I heard that!**

**Murtagh - Your pushing it to the limit Eragon ! And why don't the author write something like this about Eragon?! I'm so frustrated **

**Author - Why dont you tell Eragon's little secret ?**

**Saphira - I can't wait to hear this !**

**Murtagh - When Eragon traveled with me , he borrowed my-**

**Eragon- Shut up!!!**

**Murtagh - - my razor and used it so badly that he had a bald head when he returned it to me . We spent a whole day regrowing it in Angela's herb shop -**

**Eragon - Will you quit it ??!!!!**

**Murtagh - He took in herbs and regrew pink hair !**

**Thanks for reading **

**Please review ( is the story going really slow?)**

**Review makes writer happy**

**Happy writer updates more often**

**Thankyou**


	3. Farewell my son , Murtagh

Thanks to all of you who commented .Hope you enjoy this part of story .

**Farewell ,my son **

"Brom I need your help ! I don't have much time left" Selena was half sobbing and baby Murtagh started to sleep . The man in the corner with the crooked nose stirred , woke up and started walking towards her .

" What in Merlin's Beard brought here in this hour Selena ?"

" I have no time to explain . I will be going to Dras-Leona in another hour and will be leaving my new born son to Murtagh with some nurse . I'm not sure whether I'll come back . So you need to look after Murtagh and make sure he is given to a proper nurse and-" Selena always liked spending time with the gardener and he turned out to be the only one she truly trusted .

" Hold your horses Selena . So I need to make sure this little boy in your hands is given to a proper nurse" he indicated the sleeping , thumb sucking Murtagh in Selena's arms .

" – and you should make sure he will get a proper tutor and make pursuade the _trustworthy_ tutor to enable him to leave Urubaen when he is old enough" Selena was panting " I need you to promise me this… in the ancient language"

" how would I know the ancient language ?"

" Brom , I know you're a rider" Selena made her statement final and demanding .

The man took a long minute to decide . Murtagh stirred up at started watching Brom , apparently fascinated by his beard , he wanted to pull it , but Brom was too far away.

" I promise as a Shurtugal to look after Murtagh Selena son until he can defend himself . I promise him a caring nurse and a knowledgeable tutor who will pusuade him to leave Urubaen out of Morzan and Galbatorix's clutches " He repeated this in the ancient language .Before Selena could reply , a booming voice echoed throughout the hut .

"I WAN'T SELENA WITH HER SON INFRONT OF THE NURSERY .THIS IS THE ORDER OF MORZAN ! " this clearly was the same rough voice .

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Clothes packed , swords polished Selena stood infront of the nursery with sleeping , thumbsucking Murtagh in her hands facing Morzan with a hard , cold face .

"I am here , who are you going to give Murtagh to?" she said boldly not caring to make a curtesy. Morzan stared at her, behind him stood three women . One was pale , hardfaced with piercing blue eyes . She was staring at Murtagh like she was seeing dog poo on an ice cream cone . The secong lady to the left showed mild interest in Selena's guts but her flaming red hair covering her eyes seemed to be covering that she was forced to be here . The third lady who had a dark skin tone , almond shaped eyes seemed to have been wearing a sympathetic expression on her empathetic face ,her beauty was no less compared to Selena's , her gaze was motherly .

" One of these woman will volunteer to take care of Purrtagh. They will be getting about 500 crowns every year . He will be stopped babysitted and the age of 3 and he will be living in my quarters there on .So you shouldn't have to look over him every time ,and so you will be fulfilling my wish placed opon you " Selena showed every sign of interruption but Morzan continued on " You will be leaving right now after giving the little brat to one of these women. You are dismissed " Morzan left , he climbed on a blood red dragon which was a few miles away .The dragon roared and departured .

" I AM WATCHING YOU SELENA " Morzan's booming voice seemed to hit her .

The three women seemed to watch her . Two were waiting for the crowns and only one was waiting for the baby . Selena handed over Murtagh to the lady with the dark skin tone whit much regret .

" Please , may I know your name , the one who will be taking care of my dear child?" said Selena her voice for failing her . How could she ever give away her son . _I am going to come back and take care of Murtagh again , and for that I have to be alive._

"My name is Fariah my lady . I will take care of this child as my own son . May you have a peacefull journey . Is the child's name Purrtagh ?

She said with such a blissful smile that Selena felt that Murtagh will be alright .She looked at Murtagh who was looking at her hopefully. The sense that she will comeback and return and look at Murtagh's watery gray eyes......All three ladies were staring at her . She drifted back to the world and sighed

" His name is Murtagh and don't prevent him from putting his thumb in his mouth , he likes it " she added ." I am going to see you again" she said in a low whisper as she bent down and kissed him in his forehead .

" guuuuuurcrcr"responded Murtagh , drooling slightly

" Don't worry ,Momy will be back soon my son " She beamed at her son and he beamed back . She kissed him on the forehead again . _I have to go_ . She tore her eyes away from .

" I will visit Murtagh every time possible " she added to Fariah . She turned her back on him and Fariah . _I will be back and see you again_ . She leapt on the horses and she was of to Dras Leona .Leaving Murtagh behind...away from his last safe place.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Thorn - Murtagh are you sucking your finger ?

Murtagh - oh yeah right . ( Murtagh took his thumb out of his mouth and rubbed his eyes )

Eragon -Purrti thinking of mwomy? Purrti sucwking hees thwumb . Purrti cwaying?

Saphira - stop bugging him Eragon . You were once taken care by Aunt Marian.

Thorn - Murtagh its ok , stop crying , she would be back wouldn't she?

Hermoine - Actually , dragons can't really talk . Their voice is really just an hullucination.

Saphira - Who invited you here ?

Ron - Blimey , are they Dragons !

Eragon - No , they're lizards

Murtagh - show them Thorn

Hermoine - eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeekk

They Apparated .

Eragon - Did'nt that cheer you up , Murtagh ?

Murtagh - 0_o

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry , these chapters were a bit slow . This is the penultimate scene of _baby , thumb sucking_ next chapter is going to be extra fast.

Please review . Sometimes I think I really suck because I just got 3 reviews . :(

That makes me_ really_ sad and disappointed and that takes these stories longer to write. :/

Reviewing takes only a minute and that makes an author happy for days !!:o)

So please review ( don't be too hard , this is my first fanfic ):)

Thank again for reading.:) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :)


	4. The Last Happiest Day

I know this chapter is really short ( so, I will be updating sooner) , but this chapter is a type of tribute to Selena because she dies in the next chapter L. So this chapter is going to be completely happy and there will be nothing dramatically sad. Sorry the sorry is a bit slow; it _is _one of the last happy days in his life.

The last happiest day in his life

Days passed, Selena didn't come. A week passed, no sign.

" Please stop crying, all you do is cry. You barely eat. If this goes on, what will be left of you?" Fariah said in her caring voice.

Little Murtagh was crying, unbearably crying. Crying and moaning, turning and tossing, rolling over in his little crib. He was in a big room. Lavishly decorated and the most suited for babies so far. There were soft toys, desks and drawers everyway. The walls were painted light blue with a huge mattress covering the whole room. A crib lay in the center. This was obviously provided by Galbatorix to Murtagh because he was the son of his most loyal servant and the first heir of the Forsworn.

Fariah took Murtagh in her arms, swaying him in her arms. " You started crying the instant Selena left, she promised you, she will be back" At the point Fariah told her name, Murtagh immediately stopped crying and turned his watery, gray, mildly bloodshot (from crying) eyes on her. Fariah smiled. She _had _been taking care of Murtagh as her own child.

" She will be back, before your first tooth will pop out " Fariah noticed a little bump in his jaw while he opened his mouth and cried. She smiled again. Murtagh kept a blank face, looked up at the ceiling. He seemed to be trying to make himself interested at something to avoid Fariah's eyes. " How could you even understand me when you are a little more than a week old?"

Another week passed, Selena did not yet return. Murtagh didn't cry one bit, all he did was stare at the ceiling when he was awake. . On the last day of the second week, there was a type of sound coming from the door. It was like someone running towards the door .The doorknob turned and she came in. She finally arrived.

Fariah was rocking Murtagh to sleep in her hands, barely noticing that he was quite wide-awake. Selena dashed to the center of the room, barely managing from tripping on the toys. She was dressed in battered, dull colored clothes. There were a few visible cuts on her legs that were poorly wrapped (she had tied them on herself). The moment she stood in front of Fariah. Fariah knew what to do. She handed over Murtagh to her without a word and left the room, thinking that she should have a bit of privacy with her son.

Selena just stared at him, his eyes … for one long minute they beamed at each other… Murtagh's watery gray ones and Selena's blue ones. She pulled Murtagh closer together and she hugged him. Tears rolled over her eyes. " I am back as I promised "

" guuuuuuuuuuuurcrcrcrcrcr"

She sat down on the floor with Murtagh on her lap. Her fingers were tracing his soft face. When she touched his nose, he gently grabbed his mother's finger with little mouth and started smiling.

" I see you grew a little tooth there" she smiled. They sat there for the whole day, just playing with each other, looking into each other's eyes …exchanging pleasantries. Things mostly like any mother would do to their child. Their loving children. Hours passed, Murtagh slept against his mother, drooling on her clothes_. I have to go_. She gently put Murtagh back in the crib. She kissed him on the cheek and tore her eyes away from him and walked towards the door. She turned back and looked at the crib. I have to go on my next mission. I will came back and see you again in a few weeks ._You don't need to cry this time, I'm sure I'll be back._ She smiled and walked through the door.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Murtagh : I bit my mother with my first tooth ?

Eragon : Aye , you even drooled on her !

Murtagh : this is more embarrassing than the first chapter !

Author : not exactly

Murtagh : what do you mean by 'not exactly '

Author : in the coming chapters , you need to see yourself talking to a little girl

Eragon : how could he talk to a little girl when he isin Urubaen ?

Author : Fariah is Nasuada's mom

Murtagh : What!

Author : exactly

Thanks for reading . That was a spoiler .

Please review.

Remember happy writers update more often and there is a big surprise in the next chapter!

Thanks again and please, pretty please review.


	5. Gone Forever

Sorry it took so long to update . I just had mountains of homework and lot of tests in the same week . Teachers are starting to assign more homework since the 7th grades writing exam is coming close. Updates will take a little longer this time. ( hey ,a girl needs to get a good grade!) . Well those were the excuses and here is the story . I hope you enjoy it .

**Gone Forever**

Murtagh stood there. A two feet tall boy with jet-black straight hair stood there , leaning out of the window. He was peering out of the window. Waiting to see Selena appear from the bend in the corridor.

He was standing in Fariah's house. It was just an average home inside the palace with just two rooms. It might have been small ,but unusually it was very homely and cozy,it was one of the last places that Murtagh can call home. Murtagh was two and half years old, didn't understand much but he did know that his real mother was Selena and Fariah is only taking care of him. He didn't know who is father was and didn't want to know, because he remembers his mother telling about his father being bad.

"Murtagh, what are you doing there? You haven't had you dinner yet " Fariah was standing behind him with her hands on her hips with an inquirring expression on her face.

"Mom" Murtagh said showing his innocent face.

"Selena will come Murtagh. Your mom Selena will come."

Selena always visited him at least once in a few weeks. This was theie continues routine for about two years. Now Selena hadn't showed up for nearly 6 months and ever since Murtagh started to walk he always looked out the window to spot her coming.

"Don't worry little guy" She lifted him up and set him on her hip. Her belly was round " you get some sleep now and lets hope she will come tomorrow". When she was taking him to the other room ,soft footprints where heard. Murtagh looked back and saw Selena. She was bent double and practically crawling .Her clothes were battered and torn. Her face was somber and looked dead. Fariah put Murtagh down and hurried towards her. She helped her up and brought her inside and laid her on the bed. They were talking very fast while Fariah was helping her in the bed. There was very little he could catch.

" What happened...I'll help you change"

" No I'll not survive... those monsters did this...Morzan is the...not Galbatorix...take care of him" He heard other strange sentences continued by few sobs and longing to see his mother had become his fear. He was afraid to go near her. He thought that she was feeble and will break the moment he hugs her. He did not want his mother to go away .He did not want to know what happened to her. He just sat in the corner staring at his dying mother with literal watery gray eyes.

" I want to see my child Murtagh "

He knew she called him. He got up and walked towards her. He shivered all over when he met his mother's eye. They were grave and somber but they were also warm, gentle and kind. Her face was scarred and the blue part in her eyes had lost its twinkle. Fariah lifted him and placed him beside Selena on the bed and left the room. Selena looked at him with motherly tenderness, facing the fact that this will be the last time she will see her child.

"Mommy" His eyes were locked with hers.

"Murtagh!" She opened her arms and Murtagh went near and hugged her. She was so warm. He dreaded leaving her arms and face the world alone. Alone. He put his head against his mother's chest and embraced her. He could hear her fast heart beat . He could feel his tears ,but they did not come out.

"Murtagh"

" Yes, mommy. Why cwying" He looked up with his innocent, pleading eyes.

She hugged him tighter.

" Murtagh, mommy will be going on another trip now and …"

" Will mommy come faster?

Tears were rolling down her cheeks

" Mommy will take much longer time to come back the next time "

" Mommy come back? "

She started sobbing harder.

" Mommy leave me?"

She stopped crying and looked at him. Her eyes were getting somber by the minute. She kissed him oh his cheeks.

" Mommy might be gone Murtagh, but mommy is always with you. In your heart. You have my blessing Murtagh. Murtagh you are not your father, his eyes and expressions are different compared to yours." Murtagh's expressions showed his confused thoughts , but she still continued on" At one point people will blame you for being his son, but you are not his son, you are mine. My son. Selena's son Murtagh-" her voice was just a whisper " you even have a brother. Eragon Selenason and Murtagh Selenason. Will you take care of him?"

Her heartbeat had long gaps.

"Yes mommy I will. Do you love me?

" I love you Murtagh and I always will"

She closed her eyes and her heartbeat was gone. Only her warm body was left. Her warm, motherly blue eyes were closed forever. One last tear rolled down her pale cheek and her grip on him became loose .She was gone. He was left alone and he knew it. The tears that were locked in his eyes were loose and they were rolling down madly. He moved near his mothers face.

" Mommy wake up"

" Mommy please wake up "

He kissed her cheek and hugged her head.

" Mommy sleeping and I sleep with mommy"

He laid there on Selena; his tears were spilling over one of the last people who loved him. He cried himself sleep on his mother's chest or his mother's corpse. He heard Fariah's footsteps and a short scream. He was lifted away from his mother and was laid on another soft bed. The door to the room was shut and he was all alone.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eragon : That was sad

Murtagh : I know

Eragon : I wish I had more time with her as you did

Murtagh : Are you crying Eragon ?

Eragon : I can't help it!

Murtagh : now you know how it feels when someone close to you dies

Selena : stoneheads , I am standing right here !

Eragon : what are you doing here , you're dead!

Author : that's the story ,this is the commenting board. Everyone is here , even if they were dead or alive in the story.

Murtagh : Mommy!

Selena : exactly

Eragon : I never cried . I was just faking it to make Murtagh feel better.

Selena : (Sarcastically)Men , they're so brave!

Murtagh : Look , Eragon is blushing .

( Eragon was blushing)

Eragon: Mom is so nice

Murtagh : She's being sarcastic you idiot! 0_0

Eragon : oh!

Murtagh : You're right mom , he is a rock head .

Selena : apologize to your brother for calling him names , stonehead.

Murtagh and Eragon : (0_0) (0_0)

Thanks for reading .

I just love reviews so please review.

If everyone who reads this will review , it would be the best thing ever

And thanks for the people who reviewed last time

And thanks again for reading and please review !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	6. A New Home

Sorry it took sooooooo long to update . Updates will be much quicker now since the holidays started . Now on with the story . I hope you enjoy it!

**New Home**

Murtagh was all alone . A few hours passed after the incident. Fariah came in . She had white robes in her hands and streaks of tears fell down her face.

"Murtagh change into these clothes , were going outside" Her voice was filled with emotion.

"Yes , where's momy?" He said with his big tears falling from his eyes, apparently he just knew that Selena is injured.

" Come on Murtagh , she is going on her big and final journey in a few hours" A few more tears fell down her face " Don't you want to say bye?"

"Aunty ,will momy come back ?"

" No Murtagh this will be the last time you'll see her, now came along "Her voice was breaking.

It was pitch black . There were only a few glowing red lights here and there . They were standing in the edge of the castles gardens on hard grey stone . In the midst of wild rose bushes there was a raised platform with a person on it . All Murtagh could remember was silence, the man with the crooked nose standing in a corner silently crying , he was camouflaged by his grey dress. Just a handful of people were present . A ruby red dragon was standing just outside the gates. The-man-with-a-red-dragon was kneeling over that someone . Someone who he knew . He immidiately recongnized it as his mother , he released his grip from Fariah's hand and ran towards her .He almost pushed over the man-with-the-red-dragon in his anxiety. The man grabbed his arm , with such force that they became white . He seemed oddly familiar.

" Who_ are _you brat and what are you doing here ?! "

" Murtagh" That was all he managed while he was looking at the pale face of this mother in the coffin . The grip on his arm became loose. When he looked back at the man , there was bewilderment in his face .Before he could open his mouth and respond , Fariah pulled Murtagh away.

"Please sir , he just wants to see her before she is buried , that is all we want. So please excuse us"

" I shall take my leave, but I will want to see you after this is over "

" Why will the great Morzan want to see a poor nurse?"

" I will be needing to talk about Murtagh's training and lodging . All you need to know now that he will not be seeing you after tonight"

" Yes my lord " There was fear in her voice .She made a curtsy and Morzan left, muttering a curse under his breath.

"Murtagh lets see your mother "

She lifted up Murtagh and lead him to the coffin . Selena laid there , pale and horrified . Murtagh bent and kissed her on the cheek .

" Mommy get up" Fresh tears fell from his eyes .

" Momy speak to me " He held his mother's hand tightly. Fariah just stood there sobbing .

" Momy have a nice trip" Fariah sobbed harder. _Momy mad at me?_

" Mommy come visit me sometime? "

" Murtagh , that will be good enough . Lets go " She picked up Murtagh . He turned back and waved his hands .

" Bye momy " unrealizing that he waved his hands to one of the last person who cared about him .

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was late at night. Fariah left him hours ago . He was peeking out the window again. He knew that there was no use looking for his mother again out of the window, instead he started looking for Fariah. A single heart shaped locket was dangling from his neck .

" Come here you little brat !" It was another nurse who was babysitting him while Fariah was gone . Apparently she was not getting paid .

"Coming" Murtagh went to her with a blank face.

" Don't stare at me like that ! Now go to bed "

Murtagh went to his room . It was small , but it had a cozy little bed . He climbed on it with great difficulty and pulled the banket over him. A golden locket was around his neck. He took it and started staring at it .It was in the size of a coin , made purely of gold .The chain reached his hips, apparently too big for him . There were intricate designs on the outside and there was something like a hinge on the side of it .Fariah had given it to him before she left, telling that it was from Selena who gave to him before she died. He opened the hinge with his little hands . Only the moon was his light in the darkness. There was something carved on the inside . Since he couldn't read, he turned over . There was a picture of Selena holding him when he was a baby . She was beaming at him from the picture .Something made him touch the picture of his mother . When he reached for it there was a spark of light . It started vibrating . He immediately closed it and it laid still . He tucked it under his cotton shirt and went to bed .He heard some rattling and a few voices . Two people came in .He tried to pretend he was sleeping.

" Please sir , take him tomorrow . He is is sleeping now" Fariah's worried voice was clearly recongnizable.

" No , he will move into the castle tonight" It was the man-with-the-red-dragon. The rough voice was recognizable.

" How will you take him my lord ? Shall I carry him ?"

" Yes you may Fariah. Collect all his possesions and meet us outside in a few minutes " Morzan left .

" Come Murtagh , I know you're pretending to sleep . You can't pretend to sleep in front of me . I have been with you for years "

Murtagh got up from the bed .

" I no go!"

"Murtagh you will have to go . He is your father " She drew closer and he could see dried up tear streaks .Her eyes were warm.

Memories came rushing to his little head .

_Do not be your father Murtagh ._

_Who are you brat?_

_My father?_

"I will not be my father!"

" I don't know who told you that Murtagh" There was a twinkle in her eye " But you will have to go . It is a better place in the castle . You will have a big room with a nice and hearty meal. Your father will take care of you."

" I no leave you! "

" I will come and visit you and you can come and visit me when you are playing "

"weally?"

" Yes , dear , now come on" They started going outside since Murtagh did'nt own any possesions except a few clothes and toys . The most valuable possesion he had was the locket that his mother gave him . It was tucked deep under his shirt.

They left the house . A ruby red dragon which was twice the size of their house followed them with vicious eyes . Morzan was sitting in the top of it. Murtagh went white with fear.

" Now he woke up?" Morzan was clearly sharp.

" The noise woke him up ,my Lord "

" Okay , come _on_ boy . You will be living in the castle with me . I will explain things later .Fariah , help him up " Fariah lifted him and started fastening the saddle . When Morzan was looking away . She came upto Murtagh's ear .Her voice was less than a whisper .

" Keep the locket safe and don't show it to Morzan"

Before he could respond Morzon got hold of Murtagh's hip and of they went . The dragon flapped its wing and they soared higher and higher . Fariah was only a dot when they headed towards the castle . It just took about a few seconds and the dragon started descending . The icy air pricked his face ,and before he knew it he was standing infront of a circular room. It was decorated lavishly with a few more than 5 rooms. Morzan bent down to look at his awstruck face . He had never seen or imagined a place this cozy or beautiful.

" Murtagh , you are my son . Choose any room you want and we will talk in the morning . Make yourself at home "

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eragon- OMG

Murtagh - What ?

Eragon - She gave you a pure gold locket and she did'nt give my one ?

Murtagh - Maybe she ...

Eragon - She what ?

Murtagh - Maybe she likes me better as a son

Eragon - Take that back!!

Murtagh - The truth always hurts brother.

Eragon - Who knows , Nasuada might have chosen me as a her vassal because she might like _me_ better

Murtagh - That's it !

They both start fighting day and night and they slightly lost their heads

Eragon - Why are we fighting ?

Murtagh - I think we were training

Eragon - Oh well, lets go to bed

Murtagh - right , now help me get up

Eragon - why

Murtagh - Well , because someone here fractured my legs!!!!!!!

Eragon - I'm going to run away and pretend that nothing happened

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well that's all folks . Is this story so boring. Please Review. Updates will be much sooner!!!!!!!!!!!!


	7. Future Seeked

Sorry it took so long to update . So here is my little treat on the first minutes of 2009 . This poetic fic is something that really happens in the future of this story .So try and guess which character the discriptions fit in . Sorry and on with the fiction...

**_Future Seeked_**

_In the dark world his corpse lay_

_He was closing at the bay_

_The wind comes and the wind goes_

_Was he forced, no one knows?_

_His red sword was taken_

_His heart was broken_

_The people who he cared for were dead_

_But most of them were mislead_

_His sworn enemy was defeated_

_But his chances succeeded_

_His life was taken by the person he trusts_

_Should revenge be must?_

_In the dark world his corpse lay_

_He was closing at the bay_

_His ruby dragon lay dead_

_His last words were unsaid_

_Would the truths be revealed?_

_Would they regret what they concealed?_

_His life was over death had come_

_Would his name be poison to some?_

_His beloved dead for him by him_

_Would the sin take him?_

_He did love her that was for sure_

_But she did not; she fell for another lure_

_His heart was broken his life was taken_

_Only one thing was left unseeken_

_In the dark world his corpse lay_

_His body would soon decay_

_His heart will be in the heart_

_The trinket is safe beside the cart_

_His duties were taken_

_His heart had rarely been soften_

_He laid there for the centuries to come_

_His heart had become heavy to what he had done_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I hope you enjoyed the poetic fic . Comments are welcome .Happy New Year and Happy Holidays.


	8. A New Start

Sorry it took so long to update . I hope you enjoy it !

**Tornac**

The sun rose above the horizon revealing a cloudy day. Murtagh lay there on his silk bed. He was in a room full of luxury which was twice the size of Fariah's house .A year had passed since he was brought here. He was three feet tall with jet-black hair till his ears, which mostly covered his eyes. Nothing interesting ever happened. He went to private school in his room, which was mostly the time he preferred. Horse riding and sparing was said to be a part of his schedule during the afternoons. His father took him to the court in the evening .He went to nobility school at night in the castle. This continued for six days of the week and he got one day off to look around the castle and explore, but during this time he mostly visited Fariah .She was the same as she always was. Money, fame and power did not change her view of Murtagh one bit. She was like Murtagh's second mother; she was always with him through all his problems. Those problems were mostly concerned of mean nurses and maids and about Morzan not caring about him. This was surprisingly proved wrong by many incidents in his child hood days. This was one such day.

He got up from his bed and got dressed. He went to the circular living room. Morzan on most account would have gone by the time Murtagh arrives, but today he was sitting on the couch. He was polishing a red sword, the Zarrock.

"Come my boy, lets go" his voice was un-practically kind

" Why and where?"

"Don't question your father, boy. Now come"

Murtagh followed his father through the dark tunnels and the twisted passageways. They finally came into the sunshine revealing the castle's training grounds. It looked similar to the gardens in which Fariah lived but this was filled with sparring warriors instead of flowers. The clash of swords, the trickling of sweat and the shouts of men were easily heard. There were cottages to the side. There were stables in which vast herds of horses were held. The ground was lush with grass; the sun was shining weakly.

" This is the training ground, boy. You'll be coming here everyday to train with you master "

" Who is my master? "

" You will meet you master now"

" I thought I will spar when I'm 5 "

" That is the age a normal boy starts training. You are the son of Morzan, and will thereby start earlier and will prove to be adept at the age of five. You should beheld worthy to be my son "

" Yes, sir "

Murtagh obediently followed Morzan to one of the huts. This hut stood out than the others. It was bigger than the rest because of the separated shed for the fighting equipments. The entered the cottage. It was like many ordinary cottages, but at the back of the house there were rows and shelves stacked with queer fighting instrument. There stood an old polishing a crocked sword. He was had a slim build, but his muscles were easily seen. He had pale skin and his black hair was graying. When he turned to look around, his fierce brown eyes flashed and his face had muscular joints and heavy wrinkles made his face look thin. An almost friendly expression was on his face.

"Morzan? Long time no see "

" Time has come that we should meet each other Tornac Elda I will never forget the days you thought me to wield the sword "

" Just because I thought you doesn't mean that I approve of it right now, but off with the chitchat why have you come now? Does it concern that boy? He looked at Murtagh and the feeling made him shiver. He felt like being x-rayed when Tornac looked at him.

" Yes, this is my son Murtagh. You will be training him from now on. You may charge as much as you wish as long as you give him the training I had"

" Now hold your horses Morzan. I thought you knew that I teach none but myself in the field of war"

" And why may you not tutor, Elda? "

" Who knows? It might be because some people used the weapon I gave to them against me! "

Little did Murtagh know about what they were talking about? At one point Morzan told him to wait outside. Murtagh as usual went outside. He peeped against the cottages window, and what he saw bewildered him .He could not hear any sound but he saw the old man slapping Morzan hard on the face. Morzan just stood there making no movement at all. It looked like he was accepting it. Murtagh wanted to see no more he quickly looked at the battles going on behind him .Men were slashing swords at each other. Some were practicing with their bow. Fariah's backdoor was seen at the very end of the field. Nothing was very clear, but surprisingly he saw Fariah enter the cabin with a type of bundle in her hands. Fear was seen in her face. She sneaked inside the door from behind the trees. Why would Fariah want to hide at all? What was the bundle in her hands? Why did the old man hit his father? Why did Morzan just stand there? All the questions seemed to be running in his head. Before he could even ponder over one, the door behind him opened. Morzan stood there, his face was expressionless.

" You have sparring lessons with this man everyday starting from tomorrow. You will be coming here to train in the mornings, your plans and schedule will be arranged by Tornac tomorrow "

The shoved him out of the room and began discussing Murtagh's training. A piercing scream came through the clash of swords. A servant accidentally ran into one of the training sessions and the swords man pierced her heart due to the frustration. The nurses who were standing in the corner silently cleared the body and wiped up the blood. The training session continued. Fear welled up in Murtagh's heart. Was he going to fight like this? Will he have to be a monster like this?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eragon- what are you playing ?  
Murtagh – Im playing chess . Haven't you heard of it ?  
Eragon – chess is for nerds

Murtagh – people who don't play chess are morons

Eragon – are you calling me a moron?  
Murtagh – maybe…

Eragon – I'm going to kill you someday

Murtagh – I'm going to kill you today

Eragon – you don't have the brains to figure out what day today is

Murtagh – if your'e so smart , why don't you play chess with me?  
Eragon – ha , it would be as easy as chopping the head of a moron

Murtagh – it ON

After three hours of staring at the board…

Eragon- this game is so dumb , you take turns killing each piece

Murtagh – to bad your dumb

Eragon – I'm seriously going to kill you someday

Murtagh – and I killed you right now , check mate

Eragon – nooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!! (runs out of the room , complaining to Saphira )

Murtagh – he is a moron

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I hope you liked it. Please review .

A special thanks to all of you who read this because some of you reviews make my day and to Mary Battlestar , Journye Deloni , Lindsey Mark , Julia Rosas , Alex Etienne ( blackpawn )and Michael Ellis ( bellis )

Please review and have a good day!


	9. End

I'm discontinuing my story


	10. Memories

( .com/watch?v=Zw9xzXenpgY&feature=related , listening to this while reading makes it more.....nice )

Memories

The parallel rays of the descending sun caused Murtagh's face to glow. The whole palace glimmered in the golden light. A great rumbling was heard in a distance. Even Shruikan was enjoying its beauty.

Murtagh was 13 winters old. Memories reflected on this day, the 29th of October. The day where many things changed his life…

The same day that Selena was cremated.

"_Murtagh my son, I'll always love you" _

" _Don't go!!"_

"_Never be your father" _

He remembered her pale eye lids closing as she last drew her breath forever. He touched the pendant on his neck. It was icy cold, but it warmed his heart. A distant memory of his mother was replicated in it.

Mom

Tears welled up in him; he saw a blurry figure coming towards him from down the hill…

He was also taken to his father's palace this day 7 years ago. The palace where he became royalty and more over one of the Forsworn.

" _C'mon, lets go my son" _

" _Yes father"_

The blurry figure was a girl sprinting towards him…

The day where Morzan was dead five years ago.

Why did my dad die? Why isn't anyone telling me? Who was responsible for it?

The day where Nasuada was born.

Fariah was sneaking into her room with a baby. She wore a weary but shocked expression on her face when she saw him.

" _Fariah?"_

"_Murtagh" her voice was weary, almost dead. She absorbed his glance._

"_Baby?" _

"_Yes Murtagh, my child, Nasuada" a delicate tear ran down her cheek," take care of her when I'm gone" _

" _Will you come back?"_

" _I will Murtagh ,or I might not. I'm taking Nasuada now , but she will come back later .Tornac will be in charge of her."_

_Tears welled up in him . She left, sooner than intended , not bearing to see his hurt eyes.._

Years passed ever since, a man returned with Nasuada when Murtagh was nine. She was six and ever since they looked after each other . Tornac was busy with missions concerning black hands . Morzan allowed her to stay in his room .The unknown death of Fariah also struck him.

Another memory rushed through him, one of the most painful. The day when Morzan died...the year before this. Tears welled up inside him.

He felt a warm nudge against his head. He looked and saw Nasuada by his side. Just staring at him with the most tender expression .She knew almost everything that was troubling him, and she was just 11 autumns old. Her dark brown eyes with her long silky black hair just glittered while the sun was setting. Her innocent face rested on his shoulders.

He put his arm around her waist and pulled her closer. She sighed.

"Memories?" she asked, her voice was clearly innocent, but full of wisdom.

"Yes" Murtagh sighed and he gently started stroking her hair.

"Its alright, I'm here for you" She smiled and kissed his cheek.

"I know you'll be, and I'll be here for you also" He smiled and kissed her forehead.

Both of them sighed

"Murtagh?"

"Yes?"

"Will we be there for me forever?"

"Forever" with a smile pulled her even closer. The warmth and love radiated around them .She cuddled in his chest and he kissed her head. They sat there for a while, watching the sun break.

They sighed together.

They could sit for hours like this without complaining.

The sun went down. The glimmering landscape became dark. Murtagh reached for her hand .She automatically held it and held it tight. He helped her up and pulled her close to him. They walked across the dim horizon.

_Love is sacrifice_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Eragon- awwww that's so sweet , Arya where are you ?  
Murtagh - I know , memories...._

_Eragon- I'm taking back all the mean this I said to you bro_

_Murtagh- Me too!!_

_Eragon - I love you brother !!!_

_Murtagh - Come and give me a hug!!_

_( They hugged each other , while Arya took a picture of it)_

_Arya -They deserve this ._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Sorry , I was planing to discontinue this because I thought my story was bad and lame. But now I decided to continue it because of a few people on here who didn't want it to close :)_

_Thank you_

_I hope you enjoyed this chapter ._

_I created a account on and you can chat/talk to me there :D _

.com/members/view/brainblaster

or

you can mail me at

Please leave comments :D

thank you xoxo


End file.
